1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel senses a touch provided from the outside and outputs a sensing signal corresponding to the touch. A touch panel may be provided as a touch screen panel that is integrated with a display unit displaying an image, or as a touch substrate that may be attached to other independent components, such as a display substrate.
The touch panel may be driven by various techniques, such as resistive, capacitive, infrared, and ultrasonic techniques, according to a contact sensing technique. The touch panel may include a plurality of touch electrodes for sensing a contact. The touch electrodes may be disposed on the same or different layers.